Another Silver Kitsune!
by Sango-chan94549
Summary: Lord Koenma sends the group out on a mission to stop a girl who has been stealing very important artifacts. What? She is somehow linked to Youko Kurama's past? How will the group stop her, or will they?
1. More than one Kitsune

Disclaimer: Hiya!!! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I DO own my few characters in this fic.... Only mine though.... Anywayz.... ENJOY!!! And all flames excepted. But if you flame me horribly, I might flame you. I am also trying to read my reviewers fictions, so you might get a review or an e-mail from me.  
  
Chapter one: More than one kitsune  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke called out, "Kurama! Wait up!" Kurama turned after stopping,  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Koenma wants us to go to the Spirit World again. But this time he says it's urgent!" Kurama nodded and followed the running Yusuke.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lord Koenma, sir." An ogre said. The boy sitting in the chair looked at him,  
  
"What Joe?"  
  
"Bu-but my name is Bob, Lord Koenma, sir."  
  
"Fine." Koenma replied, "What is it?"  
  
"The Spirit Detectives are here."  
  
"Let them in then!"  
  
"Yes sir!!!" Suddenly the door burst open. And in came Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama.  
  
"Good," Koenma said, "You're all here."  
  
"What do you want, shrimp???" Kuwabara growled.  
  
"Watch what you say, idiot." He replied, "I have a very important mission for you. Important artifacts have been stolen...." He paused, "by a silver kitsune."  
  
"WHAT???" they all called out in unison.  
  
"I thought that Kurama was the only silver kitsune left!" Yusuke said. Koenma nodded,  
  
"But we already know it's not Kurama. The kitsune was a young girl, about your age," He pointed to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama lowered his head in thought. When his head shot up, he asked,  
  
"Do you have any record of her? Where she came from? Or even a name?" Koenma reluctantly nodded.  
  
"We don't have a clue where she came from, but her name is Sakaki. She is equipped with two katanas crossing her back. And the strange thing is," Kurama held his breath, "she has the same powers as you, Kurama." Everyone looked at him. Kurama headed towards the door, head lowered,  
  
"I'll take care of this one myself." He mumbled. Then he left.  
  
"But...." Koenma mumbled, "I haven't even given you all of the information yet...."  
  
"Feh." Hiei replied. Yusuke ignored him and asked,  
  
"What's the rest?"  
  
"Well," Koenma started, "She is as good of a thief as Kurama, when he was one. Instead of using red roses, she, oddly enough, uses white ones. And when she attacks, she always takes out a small blue and silver jewel, which she has around her neck."  
  
"Do you have any pictures of her?" Yusuke asked once more. The young boy nodded,  
  
"Yes we do, in fact." He lifted a remote control, pressed a button, and the huge screen in front of them light up. It was posted with a slightly faded picture of a young girl,  
  
"Whoa...." Kuwabara said, "She is pretty...." Hiei shook his head angrily, while Yusuke hit Kuwabara in the back of the head,  
  
"She looks a LOT like Kurama's demon form, Youko." Koenma nodded once more,  
  
"That's what we are afraid of. If Sakaki has the same powers as Kurama, then we are in HUGE trouble! It's your job to stop her. But...."  
  
"What?" Hiei grunted.  
  
"She has defeated everyone else who we have sent. So, the only possible way is to take her jewel, which she calls the "Kitsune No Tama. Snatch that and she might surrender." They nodded in agreement and left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now," the young girl questioned herself, "Where should I look now?" She wandered around the human realm, dashing through trees. She looked at the small jewel that she held in her hand and slightly smiled. She remembered her past, and who had given it to her. She was so happy then, until she was sealed to a boulder next to a waterfall. She missed those happy times, and wanted to go back. But right now, she had to find a specific shrine, but could not locate it. For, she had little information about it, except that it housed demons. She stopped suddenly when she saw someone vaguely familiar. So, she quickly hid in the tree she had landed on. The girl peeked through the leaves on the branches, while pulling out a small, white rose....  
  
~*~  
  
"Where could Kurama be?" the idiot asked.  
  
"Maybe looking for the girl, Sakaki...." Yusuke replied sarcastically. Suddenly, Kuwabara shot up,  
  
"He must be looking for Sakaki! I'm BRILLIANT!" Yusuke, in return, hit his forehead, giving up all hopes to make his friend smarter.  
  
~*~  
  
The fire apparition leapt to Kurama's left side,  
  
"Kurama, what is with you and the girl Koenma was talking about? You don't know her do you?" he asked. Kurama's head lowered even more,  
  
"Did you find out any more information about the girl, Hiei?"  
  
"Yes, did.... but...." he paused, "are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes. Of course." Hiei, then nodded,  
  
"Well, she uses white roses and she never lets go of a silvery-blue jewel that is kept around her neck. She is also Yusuke's age." Once he said that, Kurama jolted his head up with his eyes opened wide.  
  
~*~  
  
She froze,  
  
'Di-did h-he just s-say what I th-thought he said? Oh well...." She smirked, but stayed in place when she saw three more people run up to the two. A girl with blue hair, a boy with gel-ed back hair, and a really ugly dude with orange hair.  
  
"Finally." The boy with the gel-ed hair panted, "We caught up with you guys."  
  
~*~  
  
"Guys...." Kuwabara mumbled. The others faced him,  
  
"What is it, Kuwabara?" Botan asked.  
  
"I sense a ton of spirit energy coming from a tree close by." They all tensed, and was ready to fight when something leapt out of the tree next to them. It was a girl. She smirked,  
  
"So, you can sense me, can you?" She wore a beautiful, short purple kimono with roses, red and white, and peacocks printed on it. Her hair was a beautiful silvery color (think Youko) while silvery-white ears were placed on the top of her head. Her tail was groomed nicely and was the same color as her hair. The girl started pulling something out of her waist-length hair. A white rose. Kurama gasped as it lengthened to form a whip-like weapon. Small white petals softly, and beautifully landed on the ground as the whip surrounded her with her right hand, which was holding the whip, held high. She smirked with her eyes closed, "No matter," she opened her eyes. They were a mix of green and amber and had glints of mischief in each eye, "I will still defeat all of you." She went into a fighting stance similar to Kurama's, and swung her whip at Kuwabara, just missing his stomach, hitting him on the side. He shrieked,  
  
"What did you do that for?!?!?" The girl smirked,  
  
"Why, if you know my secret, I will have to kill you, unless you give me something very rare and priceless." Kurama raised his head with an angry expression on his face. But he kept calm and did not attack. He then said,  
  
"Sakaki, why are you doing this? Why?" She froze,  
  
"H-how do you k-know my n-name?" Kurama kindly smiled at her, spread his arms out wide, and walked slowly towards her,  
  
"I know everything about you, Sakaki." He then hugged her, which made her eyes open wide in surprisement. Even his friends were astonished.  
  
"What are you doing, Kurama?!?" Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara joined in,  
  
"We are supposed to stop her!!! Not hug her!!!" Kurama turned to face them,  
  
"How am I supposed to do that to my daughter?"  
  
~*~  
  
END  
  
Did you like it? Please review and I will update more!!! 


	2. What do you mean?

Disclaimer: I do not, I REPEAT DO NOT, own any of these characters, EXCEPT the ones I personally created. So do not send me ideas for the show, YOU ALREADY KNOW WHY!!!! *sweatdrop* Anywayz, enjoy!  
  
P.S. Sakaki is pretty much me, except prettier, is a silver kitsune (although in my mind I am ^_^), and is a tiny bit more devious than I can ever be. Hey! It's not my fault that I can't be a silver kitsune! Or that anyone else can't be the type of demon they wanna be! But I can be a pretty good thief when I wanna. Hehehe....  
  
Chapter two: What do you mean?  
  
~*~ Previous chapter ~*~  
  
"What are you doing, Kurama?!?" Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara joined in,  
  
"We are supposed to stop her!!! Not hug her!!!" Kurama turned to face them,  
  
"How am I supposed to do that to my daughter?"  
  
~*~ This chapter ~*~  
  
They all froze. Sakaki suddenly pushed away from Kurama. By now, she had tears rimming her eyes,  
  
"My father is dead!!! He was a great thief and a great father!!! My father was also a pure-breed SILVER KITSUNE!!!" Now, she gripped on her jewel tightly and was trying to hide the falling tears with her kimono sleeve. Botan started slowly, but nervously walking towards the teary Sakaki, but stopped when Kurama looked at her. Yusuke and the others were very confused.  
  
"I am your father, Sakaki. It's just...."  
  
"You were probably just a whelp when my father died!!! You have probably never even heard his name before!!!"  
  
"Please tell us you fathers name then, Sakaki." Botan asked politely. Sakaki lowered her fists of rage and leapt away. Yusuke walked up to his friend,  
  
"Is she your daughter Kurama?" He nodded in reply.  
  
"I knew she looked familiar!!!" a confused Kuwabara stated, while plopping onto the ground. Hiei just grumbled and left. They all decided to leave Kurama to think by himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"What did he mean by "I am your father?" I just don't get it.... My father died the day before I was sealed to that stupid rock next to the stupid waterfall...."  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"I promise I will be back soon." Her father hugged her tightly.  
  
"You mean it?" his daughter asked innocently. He nodded, and walked her back down onto the field in which was their home.  
  
"I will be right back with Kuronue once we get this item." She nodded to him, and ran down to the forest part of their home. It was a very dark and gloomy place to be in,  
  
"Uncle Kuronue? You here?" a shadowy figure snuck up behind the girl, picked her up, and flew her into the area of the field, which was covered in daisies and pansies.  
  
"Am I?" they laughed, "I should go." He set her down, "But I will be right back with your father. Even if he gets caught." The girl smiled once more, and nodded. And so, they met back up with her father. She raced them up a hill, which was also part of their home, and stopped as the older men ran down. She waved and called saying good-bye, while her father and uncle waved back, and disappeared from sight.  
  
~*~ The next day ~*~  
  
"I wonder when they are going to be home.... I'm bored...." The girl sat waiting on a rock next to a waterfall, her favorite spot. Suddenly her ears twitched at the sound of something. It was a young man, from the army it seemed. He said something to her. Something kind of like....  
  
"Your father has been killed. But to not have anything like this happen again...." Then he sealed her to the rock she was sitting on, still in shock of what he just said.  
  
~*~ End flashback ~*~  
  
Sakaki ran, far away, not letting anyone (except Hiei, but he didn't really care in the first place) catch her. She ran back to the portal that led to the Spirit World, and leapt through. When she reached the other side, she ran straight for a hill, in which was covered in flowers of all kinds, and sat down to think,  
  
"Could he really be my father? He acts a bit like dad.... But then again.... Uncle Kuronue would be with him...." She shook her head, smiling, then stood up and walked over to her once favorite waterfall. She picked up a small, jade stone, and conjured up a spell on it. Once she stopped, she took a small chain that she stole from the Ningen-kai, and attached the stone to it. Forming a necklace.  
  
~*~  
  
"Botan!!!" Koenma screeched. She flew in quickly on her oar, dismounted, and stood right in front of his desk.  
  
"Yes, Lord Koenma?" She didn't seem as happy as usual. She was in thought.  
  
"Can you tell me what exactly happened when they found her?"  
  
"Well.... Umm...." Was all she could say,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When we found her, she was ready for attack, and struck Kuwabara." Koenma snorted at that, "Everyone except Kurama was willing to fight. Yusuke yelled at him asking why he didn't attack. He said, quote 'How am I supposed to do that to my daughter?' end-quote." They both lowered their heads in thought. But Botan was actually worrying about Kurama.  
  
"Well...." Koenma said, "This is a predicament.... And we figured out that the Uremeshi Team is needed at this years Dark Tournament."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Botan screamed, "DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?!?!?"  
  
"Yes, but the prize was something important that they stole from us! They have no choice!"  
  
"Yes, Lord Koenma." Botan mumbled, "I'll go mention it to them." he nodded in response,  
  
"They have been getting even stronger than last year's fight. So I have a ton of confidence in them."  
  
"Ok." And so, she flew out of his office.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is he?" Botan said impatiently, as usual. Everyone except Hiei was there. They were waiting patiently for their ally to appear. Suddenly the trees rustled, and out popped the fire apparition.  
  
"What did you call me for, wench?" he growled in his monotone voice. Botan chose to ignore the comment, and stayed in her bubbly attitude,  
  
"Well, Lord Koenma wants all of you to enter in this years Dark Tournament."  
  
"WHAT?!?" they, except Hiei as usual, all shouted in unison. Botan nodded,  
  
"I know, but the prize is one of the artifacts that was stolen." They pretty much all were growling at this point.  
  
"Fine." Yusuke muttered, "But we need one more person. Think you can handle finding one for us?" Their bubbly friend nodded joyfully,  
  
"I'll be sure to get a powerful, but trustworthy demon to help out." Then, she made her oar appear and flew off.  
  
"Ok...." Yusuke said, "This sucks." Kuwabara nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~ About ten minutes later, the group (all except Hiei) was talking while walking through the park. All except Kurama, to be exact. He was walking silently looking at the different plants. Suddenly a young girl, about their age, ran into Yusuke,  
  
"Oh...." She mumbled, trying not to growl, "Sorry about that. I wasn't really paying attention." The boys were awestruck. She was beautiful. She wore light gray pajama pants, with two stripes leading down the side of her legs, a stomach hugging tank top, and an odd jade-colored stone necklace. Her eyes were a gray-ish blue, which stood out of her auburn red hair. Odd enough, her hair was the same exact shade as Kurama's.  
  
"I-I-I-It's ok." He mumbled trying not to blush from running into a girl. The girl smiled,  
  
"Oh, by the way," She walked through the dumbfounded group, "The name's Sakaki. Sakaki Kurama."  
  
~*~  
  
Big enough cliffy for ya? I think it is!!! ^_^ I must thank my reviewers:  
  
an angel's heart  
  
Huyana Jaganshi  
  
komodo dragon  
  
Nekokoi  
  
Thanks everyone!!!!! 


	3. You're WHO?

Disclaimer: Hello once again! I love the new reviews everyone gave me!!! Hugs everyone who reviewed you guys helped me out a lot with what's been happening to my dog. I don't own any of the characters except the ones I made.... I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a long time!!! Gomen- ne!!!! Gomen-ne!!!!! Here are my excuses:  
  
One: my dog  
  
Two: orchestra concerts (I play the violin, thank you very much)  
  
Three: school projects (3 book reports, young author books that we were making, star testing.... goes on and on....)  
  
ANYWAYZ.... Onto the fic!!!  
  
Chapter three: You're WHO?  
  
!£$%& Previous chapter !£$%&  
  
"Oh, by the way," She walked through the dumbfounded group, "The name's Sakaki. Sakaki Kurama."  
  
!£$%& This chapter !£$%&  
  
"YOU'RE WHO?!?!?" She smirked,  
  
"I just told you. I'm Sakaki Kurama, duh."  
  
"H-H-How?" the confused Kuwabara mumbled while scratching his empty head (A/N: I'm sorry, Kuwabara fans! But I know none....)  
  
"Well, all I did was conjure up a small spell...." She tried to reply innocently, but made it sound both innocent and mischievous. Yusuke walked up to her cautiously and looked at her face closely,  
  
"You look too much like Kurama." He said, stepping back from Sakaki, who was now getting aggravated.  
  
"WAY too much!!!" added Kuwabara, who slowly stepped back a few steps, still trying to use the dead brain that lay in his head.  
  
"Well, I didn't know what I would look like, you know. It's just a coincidence. The spell pretty much chooses the users form itself. So, I had no say in what I looked like." Everyone nodded.  
  
"Sakaki," Kurama smiled, "You're welcome to join us if you like." She nodded,  
  
"Ok, I guess. I mean, I have nothing to do...." Kurama smiled once more, but Sakaki chose to ignore it.  
  
"So...." Yusuke muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear, "should we go and get the girls? We promised them that we would take them to the mall...."  
  
"Do we have to?" Kuwabara grumbled. He really didn't like taking his sister shopping, especially at the mall.  
  
"Yes, we have to. We made a promise to them, so we will keep it." Kurama said with his voice coming to a deadly polite tone. (His voice was VERY deadly, but VERY polite, ok?!)  
  
"Fine." Kuwabara grumbled, "Just as long as Shiziru isn't coming." Yusuke smirked,  
  
"You promised her too, REMEMBER?" Kuwabara groaned and stopped talking (A/N: He doesn't really want to "waist his money on an annoying sister" I have one, so I know how he feels )  
  
"Who's Shiziru?" Sakaki asked, curious to what was going on, but wouldn't any kitsune be curious about something?  
  
"His sister." Kurama replied, "Those two made promises with their sister, girl friend, ferry girl, and ice apparition."  
  
"Ferry girl?" the girl started prying, "She was the teal haired girl, right?" The boys nodded. She sighed, "Well, I guess I'll go with you. I need to get some things too...." Then she started pondering about what to get the rest of the way to Keiko's house. When they came in, Shiziru, Botan, and Yukina were playing a "deadly" game of B.S.  
  
"Hey Keiko, ready to go?" Yusuke asked once she opened the door.  
  
"Bro, what took you so long!?" Shiziru yelled at Kuwabara, then punched him. He fell down revealing Sakaki. "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Umm.... I'm Sakaki." She replied.  
  
"Man!" Keiko said, "You look a ton like Kurama!" Sakaki slowly nodded. Yukina stepped over,  
  
"Hello. Did you just move here?"  
  
"Well.... Yes actually, I did." They both smiled at each other kindly.  
  
"Well girls," Keiko winked while saying, "Let's go have some fun." All of the girls smirked evilly in reaction, while the boys had a HUGE look of regret on their faces.  
  
!£$%& In a store that the boys were forced to wait for them to try on clothes !£$%&  
  
All that you could here from outside of the dressing rooms were:  
  
"I don't think he will like this one!"  
  
"This doesn't really look good on me."  
  
The boys were growing impatient, even Kurama. He was too annoyed at all of the women in the store gawking at him.  
  
"When are they going to get out of there?" Yusuke whined. Kurama and Kuwabara shrugged. Unfortunately for them, Hiei snuck out of the group and left about an hour earlier. They finally heard the girls leaving the rooms to see them, but different.  
  
(A/N: Ok, I REALLY suck at talking about clothes, but I'm doing my best, ok? So in your reviews, please DO NOT mention this at all! Thanks!!! )  
  
Keiko was wearing a stomach-hugging purple tank top that said, "Don't Speak Unless Spoken To." She wore skin-tight flares that had flames on the bottom with little sparks printed up to the knee. (A/N: My sister has a pair of those. It's awesome!!! But they're not skin-tight...I absolutely despise that kind.... And they wouldn't work on my sister...) Her wrists were covered in different colored bracelets and had a spiked collar around her neck with a dog tag stating, "Uremeshi's Girl." Yusuke blushed slightly at that. Keiko's hair was put into a high ponytail, which made the collar stick out even more. She had put on sparkly violet eye shadow and nail polish. She looked gorgeous.  
  
Next came Yukina. She wore a light blue Happy Bunny shirt that said, "It's cute how stupid you are." with a denim skirt that had flowers printed on it. Her hair was tied up like it usually was, except for the fact that the tips of her light blue hair were dyed a deep green. Yukina wore no makeup except for the light blue glitter on her eyes and cheeks. She looked adorable.  
  
Shiziru was the third to appear out of the dressing room. She had a black Happy Bunny (A/N: I like Happy Bunny!!!) shirt on that stated, "You're ugly. Aren't you supposed to be smart?" She wore a plain short black skirt with chains that, oddly enough, scared Kuwabara... (A/N: I wonder why? ) Shiziru had her hair down as usual, but had streaks of glitter flowing down. She wore no makeup at all. Without it, though, she looked awesome!  
  
Then came the bubble headed Botan. She wore a light blue tank top with hot pink writing stating "Grim Reaper" on the front and "Fear Me." on the back. She also wore a long, plain denim skirt. Her hair was up like it always was, but had pink and purple streaks flowing in her teal hair. On her shoulder was a fake tattoo of a dragon around a circle that looked somewhat like the earth. The only makeup she wore was pink and blue glitter on her eyelids and cheeks. She looked outrageous!  
  
Last but not least was Sakaki. She wore a very dark green tank top, which stated, "Kill... Kill... Burn Stuff..." on the front and "Oh... Sorry... The voices in my head got out of control again" on the back. She had a half long skirt and half short thingy on.... (A/N: You know, like the thing Yuna wears in Final Fantasy X-2?) The skirt/short thing was a midnight blue with stars all over the skirt part. Sakaki wore no makeup, as always and had her jade necklace showing boldly around her neck. Her auburn hair was left down except for the very top layer that was pulled into a ponytail over the rest of her cascading strands. Like Botan, she had a fake tattoo of a kitsune (A/N: hey, why not? I mean, she IS a kitsune after all ) with the kanji symbol for 'thief' on her right shoulder and a rose surrounded by vines on her left. Like Keiko, many bracelets covered her wrists. But unlike Keiko, they were all silver bracelets, which she had 'bought.' She looked wondrous!  
  
The boys were absolutely stunned at what the girls looked like. Yusuke slowly walked up to them,  
  
"K-K-Keiko?" he managed to stutter. She turned her head cutely,  
  
"Yes?" She fluttered her eyes jokingly. Yusuke kept on trying to speak, but unfortunately for him, his voice box was cut short of words. She looked up at him, and then turned back to the girls who were talking excitedly about how good each of them looked. So, Yusuke stepped back to the guys.  
  
"What happened to them?" Kuwabaka (A/N: gets hit by the one object of a Kuwabara fan Well, sorry, Miss likes the ugly, stupid dude! gets hit again) pondered out loud. Yusuke and Kurama did a little face-plant.  
  
"Kuwabara, I think this is what they call a makeover." Kurama replied. After the girls bought their clothes, they left the store and decided to go to the food court. Unfortunately for the guys, however, they didn't want to be noticed, but after the girls got new outfits, everyone noticed them.  
  
"So much for keeping a low profile." Yusuke grumbled. The other two nodded in agreement. Already, there were girls ditching their boyfriends to stalk Kurama, which was the reason why he rarely goes to the mall. On the way, somebody was running up from behind them....  
  
"Yusuke! Yusuke!" The group spun around. It was Koenma in his teenage form in actually normal clothes and a bandana covering the 'Jr' sign on his forehead.  
  
"Lord Koenma!" Botan said nervously, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that the demon, Sakaki," Sakaki slightly stepped behind Kurama, camouflaging in his hair, "now has a human form. We don't know what the form looks like though." Koenma slightly pointed behind Kurama, "Who's that?" Sakaki slowly stepped out,  
  
"Umm.... Hello, I'm Zutto, Suuichi's cousin." She just followed what Keiko whispered.  
  
"So, that's why you two look so much alike." He replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is." She mumbled while trying not to strangle him.  
  
"What are you doing here toddler?" Yusuke grunted. 'Zutto' spun around to him,  
  
"HE'S KOENMA?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT HE WAS A TODDLER!!!" Koenma's face turned crimson with embarrassment and anger,  
  
"YUSUKE!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT YOU DO AND WHO YOU WORK FOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koenma took in a deep breath, "AND I AM NOT, I REPEAT NOT A TODDLER!!!" By now, everyone was in chibi form cowering in fear while Koenma seemed to be a giant with a huge head.  
  
"Sorry...." 'Zutto' mumbled.  
  
"And toddler," Yusuke added, "I didn't tell her." He pointed to Kurama, "He did!" Everyone's head spun around to Kurama.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently, "She found out about my demon form so I had to tell her!" Koenma sighed,  
  
"Fine, whatever. Botan, I want you to stay here and try to find that thief." She nodded. "Kurama, once Botan locates her, steal the jewel. We know good you are at doing that." Kurama nodded after giving a weary look over to Sakaki. "Yusuke and Kuwabara, after she is found, get Hiei and capture her, not kill her. We need to ask her some questions." For some odd reason, Sakaki was nervous about that last statement. "I will see all of you back by next Friday for a report. And then, he left.  
  
!£$%&  
  
The group decided it best not to go to the Food Court but to go out to a diner. Since it was Tuesday, it was Karaoke Night, unfortunately for the girls, but fortunately for the guys. While the girls went to 'wash up,' the guys signed up for the karaoke as a group.  
  
!£$%&  
  
"Everyone!" the karaoke judge called into the microphone, "It's time for Karaoke!" cheers were heard in the large diner. "First up is a group of young girls!" The Reikai-tentai smiled eagerly, especially the boys. "Their names are Keiko, Shiziru, Yukina, Botan, and Sakaki!"  
  
!£$%&  
  
Is that a good cliffhanger? I hope it is. If you like this story and you also like Inuyasha, I recommend my newest fanfic, "The Past AND The Present?" I hope you will read it!!! I would like to thank the following reviews:  
  
KuramasSweetheart: Do you really think so? I really hope you update soon on yours'!!! Arigatou!!!  
  
Cheeto: I know! Sakaki's past will be answered later. I don't want to give away what's going to happen in two more chapters. It's ok that you almost made me do that. I also hope you write more. Arigatou!!!  
  
Robin Autumn: Well, there ya go. I hope you liked it! Arigatou!!!  
  
devils-lil-baby-girl: I'm glad you love it, Ayame! Arigatou!!!  
  
komodo dragon: I'm glad you like my fic. I hope what I write in the next chapter pleases you! Arigatou!!!  
  
hiei's-babe: glad you love it! Arigatou!!!  
  
I promise I will update soon and try to not to take that long to update! I am on a roll and I already know what to do for the next few chapters, so I will update faster, ok? Arigatou for reading once more!!! 


	4. Karaoke and Meeting Someone New Part 1

Hello again! I will put the review answer and thank thingies at the end of the chapter ok? ON TO THE FIC!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. Me only own my characters, so you can't bug me anymore about it.... Not like you did anyway.  
  
Chapter four: Karaoke and Meeting Someone New Part 1  
  
!£$%& Previous Chapter !£$%&  
  
"Everyone!" the karaoke judge called into the microphone, "It's time for Karaoke!" cheers were heard in the large diner. "First up is a group of young girls!" The Reikai-tentai smiled eagerly, especially the boys. "Their names are Keiko, Shiziru, Yukina, Botan, and Sakaki!"  
  
!£$%& This Chapter !£$%&  
  
The girls' mouths dropped, then they glared at the guys who were laughing, even Kurama was cracking up. Each girl hit a guy on the head (Keiko hitting Yusuke, Shiziru hitting Kuwabara, Sakaki hitting Kurama, and Botan hitting all three. Yukina doesn't like violence, remember?) And then they nervously walked up to the dj to decide which songs to sing. They decided to do three songs, and then get back at the boys. Once they got to the dj, they whispered what they wanted to sing. (A/N: You will find out what they sing soon. I just don't want to tell you now.)  
  
"And now it's time to hear these teens to sing their hearts out!" the announcer yelled into the microphone, "Let's see.... Their first song is...." (A/N: I know, I know. I'm just being cruel right now. ) The music started and the girls thought it best to sing solos first for the versus then sing together for the chorus'. It was by unanimous votes that Sakaki went first.  
  
(If you know the song Dearest from Inuyasha, then you know the song!)  
  
Sakaki: Hontou do ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete Shimaetara ii no ni ne Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de  
  
Yukina: Sonna toki itsu datte Me o tojireba Waratteru kimi ga iru  
  
All: Ah itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made Dou ka sono egao ga Taema naku aru you ni  
  
Keiko: Hito wa minna kanashii kara Wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo  
  
Aisubeki mono no tame Ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto  
  
All: Ah deatta ano koro wa Subete ga bukiyou de Toomawari shita yo ne Kizutsuke atta yo ne  
  
All: Ah itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made Dou ka sono egao ga Taema naku aru you ni  
  
All: Ah deatta ano koro wa Subete ga bukiyou de Toomawari shita yo ne Tadoritsuitan da ne  
  
Everyone in the building was astonished at their singing, especially the Reikai Tentai. The group of girls on the stage smiled to each other then nodded to the dj meaning they were ready to sing another song.  
  
(Evenescence's song My Immortal)  
  
This time Shiziru Yukina was doing a duet. They sounded both awesome and haunting:  
  
Shiziru: I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Because your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone  
  
Both: These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Both: When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
Shiziru: When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
Yukina: And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
Both: But you still have all of me  
  
Yukina: You used to captivate me By your resonating light But now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me  
  
Both: These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Both: When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
Yukina: When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
Shiziru: And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
Both: But you still have all of me  
  
Yukina: I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
Shiziru: But though you're still with me  
  
Both: I've been alone all along  
  
Both: When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
Shiziru: When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
Yukina: And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
Both: But you still have all of me  
  
The audience was applauding like mad at their duo. They smiled and stepped back to their group to sing a more happy and bouncy song.  
  
(A/N: This is 99 LuftBalloons, otherwise known as 99 Red Balloons go by. It's a really good German song, that's why I'm not putting up the original lyrics; I'm putting up the translations)  
  
And once more, the music started. This song's beat made everyone not only listen, but dance. (This song is so upbeat it's amazing!)  
  
Botan: You and I in a little toyshop Buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got.  
  
Keiko: Set them free at the break of dawn 'Til one by one, they were gone.  
  
Sakaki: Back at base, bugs in the software  
  
Yukina: Flash the message, Something's out there.  
  
Shiziru: Floating in the summer sky.  
  
All: 99 red balloons go by.  
  
All: 99 red balloons. floating in the summer sky.  
  
Sakaki: Panic bells, it's red alert.  
  
Keiko: There's something here from somewhere else.  
  
Both: The war machine springs to life.  
  
Yukina: Opens up one eager eye. Focusing it on the sky.  
  
All: Where 99 red balloons go by.  
  
Shiziru: 99 Decision Street.  
  
Keiko: 99 ministers meet.  
  
Botan: To worry, worry, super-scurry.  
  
Yukina: Call the troops out in a hurry.  
  
Keiko: This is what we've waited for.  
  
Shiziru & Sakaki: This is it boys, this is war.  
  
Botan: The president is on the line  
  
All: As 99 red balloons go by.  
  
Yukina: 99 Knights of the air  
  
Botan: Ride super-high-tech jet fighters  
  
Keiko: Everyone's a superhero.  
  
Sakaki: Everyone's a Captain Kirk.  
  
Botan & Keiko: With orders to identify.  
  
Yukina &Sakaki: To clarify and classify.  
  
Shiziru and Keiko: Scramble in the summer sky.  
  
All: As 99 red balloons go by. As 99 red balloons go by.  
  
Sakaki: 99 dreams I have had.  
  
Yukina: In every one a red balloon.  
  
Botan: It's all over and I'm standing pretty.  
  
Shiziru: In this dust that was a city.  
  
All: If I could find a souvenir.  
  
Keiko: Just to prove the world was here.  
  
All: And here is a red balloon I think of you and let it go.  
  
There was literally an encore waiting to happen. Even Hiei came down from his tree to watch them with actual interest. Because of the five girls, the diner was as crowded as ever. The owner had to lock the doors for no one else to enter because of the girls. The girls (A/N: I know I'm calling them that too much, but I don't want to say "Keiko, Sakaki, Shiziru, Yukina, and Botan." It just takes up too much time) made their way back to the table they were sitting at before the little 'surprise' happened.  
  
"You were amazing!" Yusuke cried out through the throbbing music from the dance floor as he hugged Keiko.  
  
"Were? Don't you mean 'are'?" she grinned in response, "And 'we'? We all did it together. We even figured out which songs we all knew and we each sang our favorite versus in it, so afterward we could get back at you." All of the boys in the group "huh?"ed. Sakaki placed her hands on her hips,  
  
"I over heard you guys. You thought we would do horribly at this. And obviously, you were wrong AND you forgot that I have youkai hearing so I could hear you easily." Kuwabara sweat-dropped with Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, let us thank Youko who gave her those powers!!!" Yusuke remarked with his mouth foaming with sarcasticment as the guys all glared at Kurama who took a few tiny steps backwards.  
  
"Hn." The talkative Hiei grunted with a little bit of amusement in his tone (translation: Wow, the baka ningen actually remembered something! I'm amazed!). Suddenly the song "Flavour Of The Week" by American Hi-Fi came on. All of the girls (including Yukina) smirked evilly and each grabbed a boy. Well, all except Kurama, Sakaki, and Hiei. Hiei had snuck back up to the rafters while Kurama went to get a drink. So, Sakaki decided to dance alone. Once the song finished, a slower one took its place, "Take My Hand" by Dido. Sakaki saw all of her new friends slow dancing (Keiko and Yusuke, Kuwabaka and Yukina, Shiziru with some random guy, and Botan also with some random guy.) and started to walk off of the dance floor when a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a boy around her human age.  
  
"Umm... Would you like to dance?" He asked, a bit nervous and embarrassed. She smiled kindly towards him and nodded,  
  
"Sure." They stepped back onto the dance floor. While they were slow dancing, they didn't really talk much except for the occasional things like:  
  
"Hey," Sakaki asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"Aki. You?"  
  
"Sakaki."  
  
And....  
  
"I saw you up on stage earlier. Good job."  
  
"Thanks. But my friends' boyfriends signed us all up. We were gonna sign up anyway." Once the music started speeding up (A/N: It does!!! I swear!!! I'm listening to the song right now!!!), everyone's dancing started to fall into beat. !£$%& Keiko and Yusuke !£$%&  
  
"Hey, look over to Sakaki. Looks like she picked up a guy." Keiko said while they were dancing.  
  
"Wonder who he is...." Yusuke pondered out loud. Keiko turned to him still dancing,  
  
"Are you jealous?" She asked bluntly.  
  
"Why would I be? I have you." They smiled and continued dancing. (A/N: I know, I know. I put fluff there. I rarely use it,, but I guess I will in this fic.)  
  
!£$%& Yukina and Kuwabaka !£$%&  
  
"Kuwabara?" Yukina asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes my love?"  
  
"Do you know who's dancing with Sakaki?" They both glanced over to the couple.  
  
"Nope. Not at all." And they continued with their dancing.  
  
!#$%& Botan and Shiziru !#$%&  
  
The two decided to drop the guys who they were dancing with to get some soda. At the counter, they found Kurama, which was easy to do since there was at least five or more girls surrounding him asking him to dance with them.  
  
"So, Kurama. Having fun?" Shiziru asked tauntingly before taking a seat next to him with Botan on the other side.  
  
"Not really." He replied as he peeled the goggling girls off of him.  
  
"Well," Botan elbowed him while pointing to Sakaki, "at least someone's having fun." Kurama watched Sakaki as another girl was approaching the couple.  
  
!#$%& Sakaki and Aki !#$%&  
  
While they were dancing, a girl that looked about the same age Aki gracefully strode over to them and leaned on Aki's shoulder,  
  
"Whatcha doing?  
  
"Uh...." Aki turned around to see the girl, "Hey Sakura. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you. You should know that it's WAY past 1 in the morning! We gotta get home before ma gets pissed!'  
  
"I'm guessing you two are siblings?" Sakaki asked. Sakura smiled and nodded,  
  
"Uh huh. Twins to be precise."  
  
"Awesome. Hey, Aki?" Sakaki got his attention and handed him a small slip of paper, "That's the number where I'm staying right now. Call me?" Aki nodded,  
  
"Sure. Well see you later." And he walked off. Sakura lingered a bit and said,  
  
"Sorry we didn't get to meet properly." Sakura took a few steps closer to Sakaki and whispered in her ear, "Good disguise, kitsune. My brother and I are red kitsunes, but never in my life have I seen a silver incognito." And she chased after her brother.  
  
!#$%&  
  
Okay, I'm sorry about it taking a small while for me to update. At least it's not as bad as before, but those stinking lyrics took me FOREVER to write!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The lyrics that I HAD for them were accidentally deleted so I had to write them myself! My sister took the Internet after our hub broke. Now for the review replies:  
  
Wow.... Only one review. Maybe I should have at least 3 or 4 reviews before I update the next chapter or something....  
  
Komodo dragon: Glad you like the fic. Arigatou!  
  
Sakaki's past will be slowly revealed as well as the mother. Review or suffer the dire consequences!!!! Muwahahahaha!!!!1  
  
Okay, rantings over.... 


End file.
